At Mortem
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aquele Anjo deixou muito mais do que apenas marcas naqueles que ficaram. Deixou feridas abertas que jamais se fechariam outra vez.


**Shaman King é do Takei, mas o Hao é meu, assim como a Anne, a Sophie, o Leviathan e o Nihel. O Roussel é da Rac.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_At Mortem_ **

-

_Para a Rac, porque só ela vai entender mesmo 8D_

**-**

_Aquele Anjo deixou muito mais do que apenas marcas naqueles que ficaram. Deixou feridas abertas que jamais se fechariam outra vez._

_-_

_**# Leviathan**_

_1 – O começo:_

_Apesar de tudo, sinto-me no dever de agradecer a você por tudo que eu me tornei. Não posso dizer que não senti ódio por tudo que já me causou, mas isso jamais amenizará tudo o que fez por mim: me acolheu, tratou-me como uma princesa e cuidou de mim como um pai que cuida da própria cria. E é graças a você e à sua sabedoria que pude viver até hoje._

_Então, obrigada, mestre, por me ajudar. Obrigada, também, por me apresentar o mar._

_**# Roussel**_

_2 – Amor:_

_Eu não espero que você compreenda o que está acontecendo, porque não é da sua natureza entender esse tipo de coisa. Você causa a morte, o caos, o desespero e a dor, mas a verdade é que, quando isso te atinge, você não sabe o que fazer. Nós estávamos nos matando aos poucos, era algo que aconteceria cedo ou tarde, no entanto, sinto-me no dever de dizer que a culpa não é sua. Não. A culpa é da minha teimosia em querer acreditar que os humanos ainda possuem algum futuro. A culpa é minha por amá-los demais._

_Eu jamais desejei te deixar, mesmo que, em algum ponto de nossa existência, isso significasse o fim ou a loucura. Eu te amei, Roussel. Amo-te ainda agora, quando sinto que nada mais pode me salvar. Amarei-te para sempre, mesmo que eu deixe de existir. Não vou pedir para que me perdoe, porque não é algo que tenha perdão. Só quero pedir para que continue a sua vida. Siga em frente e não olhe para trás. Eu sempre estarei com você, mesmo que você não possa me ter, porque eu sou sua graça. Sua eterna graça...Meu amor._

_**# Hao**_

_3 – Ambição:_

_Você sempre desejou mais do que seus olhos podiam ver. Eu enxergava, no seu coração, uma ferida aberta que te afogava lentamente, entorpecendo os seus sentidos. Você jamais foi capaz de enxergar isso. Cegou-se com o desejo de se tornar Shaman King e destruir toda a humanidade. Eu queria entender, Hao. Queria entender a fonte desse desejo. A fonte desse calor que eu tanto almejava e não podia compreender. Queria, também, entender essa sua expressão de surpresa agora. Não era óbvio que isso aconteceria um dia?_

_Talvez o posto de Shaman King tenha te deixado um pouco idiota, mesmo depois que desistiu dele. Agora você não está mais sozinho, Hao, então não precisa chorar. Você tem Matamune, Ohachiyo, Hana e, principalmente, Anna. Eu te guardei por muito tempo, mas já é hora de voar com as próprias asas e alcançar suas novas ambições._

_**# Nihel**_

_4 – Luz:_

_O seu nascimento teve, na minha vida, o sabor da esperança que eu nunca provei. Também significou medo, desespero e dor, porque eu estava sozinha. Eu deveria te matar, Nihel, mas eu jamais conseguiria tirar a vida do meu próprio filho. O filho do amor e do pecado que jamais deveria existir. _

_Você foi minha luz num momento de desespero, filho, e eu jamais vou me esquecer do seu sorriso ou de como você é igual ao seu pai. Não desejo que o odeie, mas que o compreenda. Afinal, vocês possuem a mesma natureza possessiva, o mesmo desejo de me terem ao seu lado. Eu sinto ter que te deixar agora que está crescendo, mesmo que tenha ficado enclausurado naquele escudo durante tanto tempo._

_Será que pode me perdoar por ter cometido o erro de te deixar pra trás? Penso que não, ao mesmo tempo em que sei que já me perdoou. Mas eu me orgulho de você, me orgulho da sua existência. Você é minha luz, Nihel, e eu sinto muito, meu filho, por deixá-lo mais uma vez._

_**# Kino**_

_5 – Carinho:_

_Você era só uma criança no meio do caos que se tornou o mundo naquela guerra. Não tinha culpa de nada, mas foi a que mais sofreu. Será que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, os humanos não foram capazes de entender que guerras não trazem nada além de mais sofrimento? Eu já vivi muito, presenciei guerras, muitas delas piores que o próprio Shaman Fight._

_Não posso dizer que realmente me arrependo das mortes que causei durante elas, mas você é capaz de se lembrar daquilo que me afirmou? Faz tempo, mas sei que se lembra: "Você não parece se importar se ele foi ou não para o inferno." Aquela não era a primeira morte que você presenciava, mas era a primeira vez que via alguém como eu. Posso dizer o mesmo sobre você._

_Minha criança, minha pequena, minha esperança. Eu enxerguei em você o que não era mais capaz de ver em humano algum. Enxerguei a esperança de um futuro promissor no fim daquela guerra. Foi por isso, Kino, só por isso que eu desejei te proteger. Mas eu falhei. Mais de uma vez, eu falhei com você. E o preço foi alto demais para que eu pudesse reparar._

_Eu sinto muito, minha querida, eu jamais desejei lhe tomar a luz dos olhos. Jamais desejei que eles alcançassem você. Mas você está feliz? Pode estar feliz agora, mesmo quando sente a minha presença desaparecer? Eu espero que sim, porque eu morreria, mais de uma vez, por você._

_**# Marco**_

_6 – Veneno: _

_Não se sinta ofendido por eu usar uma palavra tão forte assim, mas acho que não posso colocar de outra maneira que não seja esta, querido. Você é o veneno que me contaminou, que me enlouqueceu e me tomou como um brinquedo nas suas mãos. Era __você__ quem deveria ser o meu brinquedo, então o que foi que deu errado nos meus planos, Marco? Quando foi que eu me deixei levar pelo doce aroma do seu veneno e me apaixonei por você?_

_A resposta é simples, talvez tão simples quanto dizer que 2 + 2 é igual a 4. É óbvio, você me consumiu lentamente. Mas eu não ligo, Marco, e até agradeço por isso. Porque você me mostrou que, apesar dos erros, eu posso aprender a conviver com isso. E eu te amei, como a nenhum outro humano. Meu doce veneno...eu vou sentir falta do seu aroma e do seu jeito de sorrir para mim._

_**# Yoh**_

_7 – Serenidade:_

As pessoas dizem que você é um idiota que só sabe admirar a natureza e, de uma certa forma, eu até concordo com elas: você é um idiota mesmo, Yoh. Mas isso não significa que a sua vida se resuma a querer viver em paz enquanto olha as estrelas ou conta os pássaros no céu. Você sempre se preocupou demais, não foi? Com Anna, com seus amigos, com sua família. Eu te admiro por isso.

_Apesar do trauma que te assombrou, você jamais desistiu dos seus sonhos, você sempre olhou para frente e __quis__ salvar seu irmão, mesmo sabendo que ele te mataria sem hesitar. Você não é puro, Yoh, mas é sereno. E é essa serenidade que te faz enxergar as coisas tão além. Você já sabia desde o início, não é? Sabia que eu morreria. Não o culpo por isso, mas me desculpo por tê-lo feito carregar esse fardo. Você foi o irmão que eu nunca tive. O irmão que eu nunca terei._

_**# Anna**_

_8 – Desespero:_

_Será que você vai ficar muito brava por eu ter escolhido essa alcunha pra você? Eu pensei muito, poderia usar gelo, talvez a Rainha do Gelo fosse mais apropriado, mas não quero que você roube o __meu__ título, se é que me entende. Além disso, se algum dia ela veio a existir, já não reside mais em você. Todo aquele desespero se esvaiu, não é? Talvez eu devesse ter escolhido paz. Você acharia irônico, Anna? Eu penso que não._

_Mas então o que são esses olhos para mim? Esse olhar de medo-desespero? Esse olhar de que o mundo vai acabar? Ele não vai, Anna, não se preocupe._

_Acho que de todas as pessoas, você é a que mais me intriga, a que mais me diverte e a que mais me compreende. Eu gosto de você, Anna. Gosto de você a ponto de tirar a sua vida. Gosto de você a ponto de estar aqui agora e de __não conseguir__ me arrepender. Oras, eu não espero lágrimas de você. Não de você. Não espero, também, que me compreenda nesse momento. Acho que é o meu destino me entregar por aquelas pessoas que eu amei demais._

_Não se culpe por isso, o erro foi meu. E, de certa forma, como o Anjo que sou – ou o que ainda resta dele –, eu só desejo reparar os meus pecados. E eu te amo, talvez mais do que eu possa expressar de forma que você compreenda._

_Mas não se desespere, Anna, você tem Hao para apoiá-la agora._

_**# Hana**_

_9 – Apego:_

Você foi como um filho, Hana. Será que tem consciência do quanto eu amei você? Será que sabe quantas noites eu cuidei das febres que você teve por sair de casa em dias de neve? Quantos cabelos brancos eu teria ganhado se pudesse ter algum? Penso que sim, apesar de você ser tão bom mentiroso quanto seu pai.

Mas eu me apeguei a você, meu Hana. Você foi – e sempre será – o meu querido sobrinho. Cuide da Sophie, Hana, porque ela vai precisar de você.

**# Sophie**

_10 – Sabedoria:_

_O seu nome não é um acaso, minha querida. Você não o é. O que me dói na alma que não possuo, é o fato de nunca ter ouvido o som da sua voz me chamando para nada. Nem mesmo para me ofender. Será que você já precisou de mim? Será que sofreu muito por nunca me dizer nada? De certa forma, eu sei que sempre esteve bem ao lado da Anna. Vocês estão ligadas, não é? Sei que também sente isso._

_Perdoe-me, Sophie, por não ter sido a mãe que eu deveria ser para você. Perdoe-me se não fui o suficiente, mas eu sei que você é forte. Eu sei que você vai superar. Então não chore, minha criança. Mamãe sempre estará aqui para te proteger e para zelar seu sono. Sempre._

**# Silver**

_0 – Pai:_

_Você foi o pai que eu nunca tive, o mentor que eu sempre quis ter. Obrigada por estar ao meu lado, mesmo depois de tudo, Silver. Obrigada...por cuidar de mim. E eu sinto muito...por tudo._

_**X**_

_Eram cicatrizes, pegadas na neve. Aquele Anjo de nome Ariel deixou muito mais do que marcas naqueles que ficaram para trás. Deixou feridas abertas que jamais se fechariam outra vez._

_**X**_

**N/A:**

Eu pensei muito. Pensei em não postar, pensei em deixar pra lá. Mas é mais forte do que eu deixar um texto bonitinho sem aparecer no fanfiction, mesmo que ele fique minguando às traças. Pra falar a verdade, eu não ligo. É o suficiente que você entenda e eu sei que vai entender 8D

Então o resto não importa.

A Anne/Ariel é um Anjo, o Roussel é um demônio, muito prazer o.o

Sophie é filha da Anne com o Marco e Nihel é filho da Anne com o Roussel. _Aqui_, o Hana é filho do Hao e foda-se já que ninguém vai ler mesmo 8D

Enfim.

É depois da morte dela, então não sei porque dei esse nome pra fic. Mas eu gostei, então fodam-se vocês.

_**Será que eu devia pedir reviews?**_


End file.
